Night of Shame
by KingsJester
Summary: When the power goes out, Cecile reminisces, and Suzaku runs from his life. WARNING: dark, graphic, character death, rape, lemons. SuzakuxCecilexEuphie


A Night of Shame

---

**First M-rated lemon fanfic, please review, and flames will be used for my barbecue pit**

**---**

Suzaku Kururugi was walking towards the complex that held his powerful Knightmare Frame Lancelot, as well as its team, which consisted of eccentric Earl Lloyd Asplund, and kind Cecile Croomy. Suzaku had come to the complex to ask Cecile for help with his homework, but soon noticed that the skies were turning gray, and he could smell the scent of water in the wind; a storm was coming.

"I better hurry before-!" Suzaku got caught in the rain as he started running to the complex. By the time he arrived, he was completely soaked to his underwear.

"Oh Suzaku, did you get caught in the rain?" asked Cecile, with a worried look on her face.

"Umm, yeah, I did…" said Suzaku shyly. Cecile was wearing another extremely revealing outfit, a low-cut blouse, and a very short matching miniskirt.

"Do you have any other clothes, you can dress into those while I dry your wet ones," suggested Cecile, "There's a bathroom in that hall, and I know of a quick Laundromat not too far away"

"Thank you, Miss Cecile" said Suzaku. He walked to said bathroom, took his casual clothes out of his bag, then started to strip off his wet school uniform. In his peripheral vision, he saw a blue blur. He turned quickly, but saw nothing. He put on his dry clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. Almost as soon as he opened the door, he saw Cecile waiting for him.

"I'm sorry Suzaku, but the rain is too heavy and driving isn't safe right now" said Cecile with a frown.

"I see, that's too bad. By the way, where are all the other researchers and workers? They should be here by now" asked Suzaku.

"They got caught in the rain too, and decided to skip out on work" said Cecile, her face looking down, so Suzaku couldn't see her face.

"What about Lloyd, is he here?" asked Suzaku, a little bit uncomfortable now, though he didn't know why.

"I'm in my room, don't bother me" said Lloyd, with an annoyed tinge in his voice.

"He's sad because there's nobody around to record the Lancelot's data, so he's bored, which translates as sad in his language." said Cecile.

The two walked back into the main room, holding the Lancelot. Suzaku was about to take out his homework, before the lights in the building went out, were replaced by eerie red lights, and a deafening crack was heard.

"It seems like we're out of power. Oh well, it'll probably come on in a few minutes" said Cecile, with a carefree smile on her face. Suzaku could feel a bulge growing in his pants.

Two hours had passed, and Suzaku had gotten control of his hormones and managed to reduce his erection, until Cecile took off her blouse, leaving her breast covered only by a lacy white bra.

"With no AC, it's getting really hot in here. I hope you don't mind" said Cecile, still so carefree.

"Umm, no…" Suzaku felt another painful urge from his member, his mind aflame with inappropriate situations. _"Calm down Suzaku. There's not much light, so she must think you can't see anything. She's seven years older than you, there's no way she would be interested in THAT"_ Suzaku was able to mind-talk his member down.

"You know, this reminds me of a time when I was around your age. I was a student in Cholester Institute, before I was assigned to Lloyd's group. There was one of my professors who was ten years older than me, but I had a major crush over him. Though, I couldn't act on it of course. Near the end of my final year, I went to his room to confess my feelings, and as luck would have it, there was a storm that day, the power went out, and I was stripping right in front of him" said Cecile, with an alluring tone in her voice now, her eyes hidden beneath her blue bangs.

"Ha Ha, that is pretty- wait did you say STRIPPING!!!" yelled Suzaku.

"Yes, as it turned out, my professor had a thing for me too, and was practically raping me with his eyes. I never lost my virginity though; I was about too, but when we finally got that close, I noticed something…a wedding band" said Cecile, the allure nowhere in her voice, now replaced by a disgusted sound, as if she had swallowed bad medicine.

"So, he was married and he…" started Suzaku, but was finished by Cecile.

"Yes, he was quite an adulterer. I was so heartbroken after seeing that ring. He tried to make up excuses, one after another, but I was so distraught…I killed him. Took a power drill straight to his chest" said Cecile, a bright smile that radiated blood.

"You- WHAT- and- how did Lloyd-." Suzaku stuttered, as soon as he said Lloyd, he heard the scientist's voice.

"I'm in my room, don't bother me"

Suzaku ran straight to Lloyd's room, and saw the scientist with blood staining his white outfit. Judging by the coagulation, Suzaku figured Lloyd must've been dead for a while. He noticed a microphone along with a speaker, probably rigged to say the line everytime somebody said Lloyd's name. Once Suzaku's eyes adjusted to the dark, he was scared by the writing in blood on the wall. BAD BOY SUZAKU

"You're being a really naughty boy, Suzaku, but that's okay, I'll forgive you." said Cecile, she was waiting outside the door, with a bloody knife, "I know you may never understand, but blood tastes so good, even when it's cold" as to signify this, Cecile took a long lick on the broad side of the weapon, almost playing with the pointy tip of the knife, with the tip of her tongue.

"Why weren't you arrested?!" screamed Suzaku, now thoroughly freaked.

"You'd be surprised what the OSI will erase off your record if you come up with some Knightmare designs. I sell them a groundbreaking design, the murder gets labeled as suicide" said Cecile, like if she was explaining to a toddler a fact so obvious.

Suzaku let his adrenaline get the better of him, and ran straight through the door, right past Cecile. He ran to the entrance and tried opening the wide door, just to discover it was locked, tight. He began banging on the door, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"That won't work Suzaku. When the main power goes out and the auxiliary generators come online, all doors are locked to prevent forced entry by thugs and criminals and the like Plus, the walls themselves are soundproofed. With nobody outside listening, we can have all sort of fun without anybody hearing a peep" said Cecile, like a toddler explaining how they could get away with a white lie. "You know, you always call Princess Euphemia 'Euphie' when you two are alone together. Can you call me Cecy, pretty please?"

Suzaku finally calmed himself down and planned his escape. _"There has to be some way out of this complex, and I also have to get that knife away from her"_ With this thought in his mind, he ran at Cecile. He was surprised when she offered no resistance, in fact, she let herself fall, landing with Suzaku on top of her.

"Thank you for coming over here Suzaku, really saves me the trouble of running around all over the place looking for you" said Cecile, with a sick joy glimmering through her eyes.

Suzaku had her knife hand pinned, and with a trick taught to him by Tohdoh, disarmed her. He was not expecting her free hand to quickly undo his belt, unzip his pants, and pull them down. This surprised Suzaku, and he stumbled and landed on his back. With both hands, Cecile grabbed his pants and pulled them off completely, taking the shoes and socks as well. She stood up.

"My turn" said Cecile, she unzipped her miniskirt and pulled it down, revealing a pair of panties in similar style as the bra. She stepped out of her shoes and used her feet to take off her socks. "Now your turn"

Suzaku took this opportunity to run away again, he ran past many hallways, trying to open every door with the sign EXIT above it; all of them were locked and chained. He started banging the doors again, trying to make as much of a racket as he could, until he felt a sharp pain against his skull, then all was black.

Suzaku awoke in a very strange situation: he was in a large bedroom, and was lying on a well-made, queen-sized bed. It was soft and comfortable and Suzaku may've been more at ease if it wasn't for the fact that his arms and legs were cuffed to the bed and had only a shirt and boxers covering him. To confirm his suspicions, Cecile walked into the bedroom, wearing a bathrobe to cover herself. Upon noticing that Suzaku was conscious, she quickly discarded the bathrobe, revealing she had the same bra and panties.

"You know Suzaku, you could've let me rape you right then and there. I would've ran, and you would've only lost your virginity. However, I was so scared we were going to be detected since the storm was ending and the power was coming back. So, I knocked you out cold, slipped you into a burlap sack, disposed of Lloyd's body and brought you back here. The official story is that you died during an incident involving the Lancelot, and Lloyd went AWOL" said Cecile in her normal voice, but then it fell quiet, almost like she was speaking to a lover "Now, you're mine forever"

Suzaku couldn't help but feel betrayed as his penis became painfully hard. He tried struggling against the chains, but he was trapped.

"DAMN YOU-AGH" screamed Suzaku.

Cecile was holding a remote with a single button. She had pressed it and the chains holding Suzaku fired an electric current into the teenager's body. "Interesting isn't it. I didn't want you hurting my feelings, so if you're mean to me, I'll have to punish you. Don't worry, it's just to chastise you, but the current isn't strong enough to affect your ability to have sex" Cecile said it so sweetly, as if pretending she was an innocent girl, "Now, when we last left off, you owed me your shirt" Cecile climbed on top of the bed and ripped Suzaku's shirt down the middle with an impressive display of strength. "And now" Cecile unbuttoned her bra and slipped it off.

"I'll never please you" said Suzaku in defiance.

"Oh you'll find me much too seductive to resist" said Cecile. She laid herself on top of Suzaku's chest and gave him a surprisingly chaste kiss. As a sudden reversal, she punched Suzaku's side and made him gasp, and then slipped her tongue into his mouth. She swirled her tongue all over Suzaku's sensitive parts, this elicited a soft moan, so she bit his lip hard, and swalled the blood and saliva. "You taste so good Suzaku, much tastier and fresh than Lloyd of that man"

Cecile then ripped Suzaku's boxers in two, and upon seeing his reluctantly erect penis, she opened her mouth and took it into her. She slipped her tongue all around it, playing with the urethra with her tongue. Deciding it was time; she took off her panties and slammed her womanhood on Suzaku's member.

"AHH, AHHHHHH" Suzaku screamed in revulsion and ecstacy, his mind a slave to his body's primal needs. Finally giving in, he used his hips to thrust into her. This brought Cecile close to his hands, and he grabbed both breast with his hands and began to grope both of them. They continued this for an hour, until Cecile finally came.

"I knew you couldn't resist, good night" said Cecile as she exited the bedroom and turned off the lights, leaving Suzaku broken, sweaty, and smelling of shame.

This continued for many months, sex, torture, sex, torture. It was a constant cycle. Suzaku then stopped struggling and let Cecile ravage his body until her orgasm came. To his small pride though, Suzaku never ejaculated, never once.

One day, during sex, Cecile noted something.

"You've stopped going hard" she said, like a girl who was disappointed by a bad Christmas present.

"…" Suzaku had lost will to backtalk altogether.

"I dislike Vodka, it feels so unnatural" Cecile said. She then gave a blow job to Suzaku, but it still failed to erect the limp member, "Still nothing. Maybe I can make a game" she tried massaging the dick with her breast, tried a hand job, and thinking he may be a bit masochistic, she flipped him over, and used a strap-on dildo to plow his anus. Nothing worked.

"Maybe I should just kill you. No, you've been a good sex toy, maybe you just need a partner" said Cecile, with a beautiful smile that radiated pure malice.

The next day, Suzaku awoke to a familiar, bright shock of pink hair. He was ecstatic, forgetting his situation, but was reminded by the shackles on his wrists. Chained right next to Suzaku, was Euphemia Li Britannia. She was cuffed in the same way as Suzaku, completely naked, but with a blindfold tied over her eyes. Suzaku also noticed that he was gagged, unable to make a sound. Cecile walked into the sex chamber, completely nude, as usual, but with a strange device over her mouth.

"Hey Euphie" said Suzaku's voice, from Cecile's mouth.

"Suzaku-kun, you're alive, I knew it. I just knew, deep down, you'd be alive. You're going to love what I did; I made a Special Zone for the Japanese. They can live with the Britannians as equals, even Zero approved it" said Euphie in an excited voice, "Hey Suzaku, I can't see you, and it's so cold- My hands! Suzaku, I can't move my hands or my legs!"

"I know. We're going to have a special moment, just you and me, Euphie" said Cecile, still with Suzaku's voice. Cecile put the same strap-on dildo she used on Suzaku, and used it on defenseless Euphemia.

"AHH, SUZAKU, THAT HURTS. AGHHH" Euphemia let out scream after scream as Cecile continued violating her womanhood.

"You're right, Euphie, let's start slower" said Cecile. She pulled the dildo out of Euphemia's vagina, the immediately, she grabbed Euphemia's breasts and started working with them. She massaged the left breast while sucking on the right breast until the nipple was hard and erect. She then sucked the left breast until it too was hard.

Suzaku was forced to watch his true love being raped by his kidnapper, and to his utter and complete horror, he found himself liking it.

"PLEASE SUZAKU, NO MORE. NO MORE" screamed Euphie, her blindfold now wet and soggy due to her thick tears.

Pleased with her work, Cecile unchained Euphemia, and flipped her over so that Euphemia was directly on top of Suzaku. Now free of her chains, Euphemia struggled, but was kept pinned by Cecile climbing on top of her. Cecile then turned a dial on her device.

"Ready Euphie, we won't go easy on you" said Cecile, with Lelouch's voice. Cecile plowed the dildo into Euphemia's anus, with the momentum driving her vagina straight into Suzaku's fully erect dick. There were many moans by Suzaku and Cecile (in Lelouch's voice) and screams by Euphemia. Suzaku couldn't help himself, his body completely losing control; he shot his seed into Euphemia.

Through his massively stimulated body, Suzaku could hear many things, such as the television in the other room.

"Euphemia Li Britannia has been missing for two consecutive weeks, officials have now declared her officially dead" said a news announcer.

Once Cecile had her fill of sexual torture for the two, she got off of Euphemia, untied Suzaku's gag, leaving him to explain the situation to his girlfriend, and walked into the other room. Suzaku, enraged at the injustice, was able to use his mouth to tear off Euphemia's blindfold. Upon their eyes meeting, Euphemia knew everything; knew that her body was going to be subject to torment by the same person that stole Suzaku, knew that there would be no knight in shining Knightmare to save her, and knew…that they would never leave.

"I'm sorry" said Suzaku, hoarsely; he hadn't talked in a while.

"I know" said Euphemia, she kissed Suzaku.

Cecile was watching, and was about to torture them with another round until she saw a bright light from one of the windows. She recognized it as a weapon designed by one of Lloyd's associates, Nina Einstein.

"FREIJA-Norse Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Fertility" said Cecile, as she, Suzaku, Euphemia, and all of the Tokyo Settlement, were wiped out.

**---**

**Wow, I'm going to need to take a shower after writing this. Well, review, and no flaming please.**

**---**


End file.
